Minecraft Game or Life
by Rocketman1728
Summary: hello this is about my minecraft OC and other peoples OC's app also fan mail,dirty jokes,abridged series references,Hetalia References,Smosh references,...ect. maybe rap battles,holiday specials,updates,pervert jokes...yaa...hehehe...'sign'funny YA
1. Tripp

Hello minecraft people and welcome to reading my OC minecraft story and no flameing i don't even get it i mean the flamers knew what they we're reading they knew want story they clicked... i just don't know

Full Sumarry: story about my minecraft oc read or don't it's your call

Enjoy the story or that the very least i hope (I/You) didn't waste your time

but first

[**word**]

= time

{**word**}

= added time

(**word**)

= Place

[**word**)

= time and place

word

= reading something

'**word**'

= hearing something

"**word**"

= someone talking

~**word**~

= someone singing

*_**word**_*

= someone's thought

**-Flashback-**

= someone's memberies

**-Flashback Over-**

= the end of a flashback

**[Ch.1 Tripp]**

**[Day Time]**  
>On top of a short mountain there was someone sleeping about to wake up<p>

A Teenager was wakeing up and he look pretty healthy and little nerdy...anyway he got up and to take a good look at everything "Where am i... everything so blocky...so cool!"

he spun around to see what was around him it just looked kinda blocky because of the small lines on everything "aaaa.. i wonder if i'm blocky?"

Tripp went down the small mountain and walked up to a small lake and looked at his reflection "everythings blocky but me i wonder why everything has square?  
>" he turn ed when something fell from his back pocket he picked it up it was the 7in' long and 5'in wide it read 'Minecraft Guide'<br>he opened it up to the first page haveing a warning saying WARNING DO NOT LOSE GUIDE he sat down and looked in the menu pages 1-14 for fighting, 15-28 for monster info, 28-35 for food, 36-70 for crafting and 70-270 were blank page for your own writing he closed the book for a minute..

"I don't remember anything before coming here but i know my name, reading, writing, understanding, buildting things, eating just i don't know where i came from where am i and where's anybody else was there anyone besides me ..um..." he turned to see a chicken next to him "oh there little flewa" he petted it's back softie the chicken chuck and pecked him he got up and droped the book in the water "Hey Hey! leave me alone chicken!" the chicken pecked leg leaveing a hole on the side of the left leg he got mad and kicked te chicken into the lake and hold his leg in pain "ah why chicken...why" he riped part of his sock and wraped on his leg he checked for the book "um..umm...my..book.." he turn to see the book flowing down the lake "AHHH The Book!" he ran to get it but stoped on the edge"...can i swim...what's swiming" he took another look to see the book sink till he couldn't see it anymore he put his head in his hands and sigh "ahhhh..the book is gone... why didn't i listen.. and why did the chicken well i guess i have to do without any help" he took his head out off his hands "i think i can find something"

He looked around seeing a lake with grass and trees right next to a desert that "umm.. i'll try walking around see where it takes me" he set off into the forest

**[Noon]**

After 3 hours of walking Tripp was geting hot,tried and hungry the sun was right over him and square...he walked untill he ranch a small lake with a few trees and animals around it he sat under the tree and moved his arms and legs on the grass "no bugs..that's weird..but nice i guess" he looked up and saw all kinds of fruit apples,bananas and coconuts he ate a few apples,bananas and drank/ate two coconuts "AAaaaa...good food...good coconuts" he got up and walked for a few hours till he was in the middle a forest looking at somewhat square birds,rabbits,pigs and saw a group of dogs and some cows in a field

he looked to the east to see a sqaure moon "it's getting dark i'll just go find a place to sleep" he walked till he came to a small hole in the side a of a mountien he grabed a few leafs for a pillow and laided down "ahhh..i think it would be a peaceful night"

**...[Night Time]...**

_**-Sneak Peek into chapter 2-**_

**[Night Time 4mins. later]**

Tripp ran though the forest "AHH AHHH AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL'S THAT GREEN THING AHH" tripp turned and went behide a tree and sighed...the next second the tree blew up and he fall in the hole just made under neth him ..then an airrow hit his upper arm he truned his head "..umum... AHHH! JERK...AHHhhhh!" he pulled it out and ran out of the hole and fell again into a pond as two skeletons came geting ready to shoot till he saw arrows shooting behide him re-killing the skeletons he turned looking up and saw a person holding the bow and a set of arrows once it saw tripp it lowered the bow and walked foward before tripp could see what it was he black out from seeing a skull from a skeleton landing right next to him...he freaked out and passed out...from the weirdness

Thank you for reading and if with more than one person at a computter read i thank you too other people that are with person one reading...thank you

and if anyone whats to help me write this and at your own character(s) is fine even what they do will be up to you so two rules that you have to flow if you what your character in this story with mine One: what ever gender you are your character as to be the same (i think you know the reason) Two: you have to help... i'm so thied of people never even lift a finger as i do all the work... but eough about my hole life

what your character needs

Name:

Age:

Height:

weight:

Hair:

Back round:

Sex:

Type of person: ( nice,bad or creepy kind of person like that)

Cloths:

Other: (like glasses,tattoos,hats, hair color)

Measurements(for girls ...or not): [why because i'm a pervert...now a mean pervert a kind pervert if you don't know what a kind pervert is pm me...we'll chat..."sigh" aaaaa...good day]

Weapons:

fav or mosted use items:

and i can ownie take 10-15 characters you can add your character anytime but i need a new character for the next chapter PM me or Reveiw

**P.S.**

my character

Name:Tripp

Age:15

Hair:short Black/Brown hair

Eyes:Brown

Height:5"1

Sex: Male

Type of person: (you read the chapter you can say what kind of person he is to you)

Cloths:  
>light green t-shirt,<br>long blue jeans,  
>short dark-blue boots<p>

sleep wear:  
>white under ,smiley face boxers and large grey shocks<p>

Other: Glasses and dark blue zip sweater

weapon: Stone-Iron Shovel

mosted use item: ...weed, milk and tomatos... (pizza...ya)

it woundn't be right with me asking about your character before i tell you mine

_...GoodNight EveryBody!..._


	2. Brent

Hello Minecraft people and people that clicked this story at random ...aaaahhhh anyway thanks for reading

and someone put "H" in the reviews i-i-i-I just don't even know what it means...but i let it stay in the reviews becauses it Funny!

aaaaa...now chapter 2

but first

[**word**]

= time

{**word**}

= added time

(**word**)

= Place

[**word**)

= time and place

word

= reading something

'**word**'

= hearing something

"**word**"

= someone talking

~**word**~

= someone singing

*_**word**_*

= someone's thought

**-Flashback-**

= someone's memberies

**-Flashback Over-**

= the end of a flashback

* * *

><p><strong>[Ch.2 Brent]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Night Time]<strong>  
><strong>{2 minutes later}<strong>

Tripp closed his eyes a minute ago till he heard a 'sssshhh' he turn to see two dark green creatures 30ft away he walked over and made his way behide a tree he saw them moved closer he looked down and garbed a rock he threw it at creeping thing...it blew up little blocks everywhere the other came hissing at tripp well he ran thougth the forest "AHH AHHH AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL'S THAT GREEN THING AHH"

tripp turned and went behide a tree a sighed ..then an airrow hit his upper arm he truned his head "..umum... AHHH!" he pulled it out and ran and fell into a pond as two skeletons came geting ready to shoot till he saw arrows shooting behide him killing the skeletons he turned looking up and saw a person holding the bow and a set of arrows once it saw tripp it lowered the bow and walked foward before tripp could see what it was he black out from seeing a skull landing right next to him...he fateted

**[20mins. ago 2 Miles away)**

somone else was wakeing up in the forest he was around 13,black hair and eyes and wearing black and a red shirt he got up and looked around "Aaaa. .. now i'm sure...i hate skeletons" he looked around and sigh "i just found a nice place to make a house too then creepers,slime monsters,giant spiders " he walked for 30mins. till he found someone asleep on a mat brent kicked him over to wake up

tripp sat up and rubebd his eyes "HEY!... short man..."

Brent got mad "I'M 4'1!..."

"That's why i said your short!...so whats your name" tripp put his hands up

"ya..ya.. anyway i'm brent-"

"I'm Tripp" tripp stoped him on what he was saying

"..okay...well i found you passed out about 20ft from here ..wait why are you out here takeing a nap in the frist place"

Tripp put his hands on his head"Wait! when i passed out i was next to a pond and...the skull..eh"

"it well it could be a dream i found you about 20ft from me..your point"

"... forget it" tripp got off the ground "so wanna find where we are and why..."

"...ehhhheeehhhhh ...ok" brent and tripp walk 2 steps till tripp stop

"Brent..."

"...let's be friends while were here" he put out his hand brent just had his face in aw and kept walking

"Hey i have something else to say to"

**{1 chocolate cover friendship speech/lovely musical number later}**

"~S~O~ That's ..The-End of the chocolate coverd friendship musical...~~SSOONNG~~~! " Tripp steped off the rock and place

Brent looked down at the ground "fine whatever tripp let's just just go"

As they walked together for an hour till they saw the sun comeing from behide them brent had a thought *_Why did he have too sing ...ah whatever at least i have someone to talk to_*

tripp and brent looked to their right side to see the sun coming up

**[Dawn]**

Tripp Turned at Brent "...brent" brent turn to see what tripp had to say

"Look-at-the-sun"

"Now-back-at-me"

"Now-back-to-the-sun"

"and-to-you,-you-are-not-the-sun" Brent looked mad

"That's-ok-cause-me-vs-the-sun-makes-the-sun-look-like-ice" brent sweat dorp

"Why!-Because-i'm-Hot!" tripp said... easy while brent shanked his head slowie and kept walking

"...because...hoter...than the sun" tripp said while

**-[Day Time]-**

Brent looked at tripp "well let's get something to eat and start bluiding"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sneak Peek into Chapter 3<em>**

* * *

><p>Tripp throw coconuts at bears while brent was on a samll raft geting ready to sail "GET TO THE BOAT!"<p>

* * *

><p>and my thanks to<p>

Python0405 OC character: Brent

and remeber you can still add your character

so far python0405 was so far the ownie one that gave an oc so ask me about yours don't be shy

P.S. anyone seen "EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY"...i was thinking of haveing a epic rap battle a few chapters later if i get some more characters

P.S.P.S. i think it great nice peter make "Kamen Rider Decade VS. Godzilla" rap battle also

"Finn the Human VS Link"

"Tai(digimon) VS Ash(Pokemon)"

"Enderman VS Creeper"

"Pac-Man VS Megaman"

"Your Favorite Martian VS Key Of Awesome"

"Goten VS kid Trunks"

and...

"SMOSH (ian and anthony) VS FRED"

okay thanks for reading

_...GoodNight Everybody!..._


	3. Oc update

Dear readers this short note will be about updates for the story so i've been thinking about have a new oc each chapter but chapter 3 may or may not have an oc it's up to you

..2 hours later..

and that's why all other characters will be OC's from other people and everybody can ownie give one OC no more no less and one more on want your character needs..or go back and read chapter 1

Name:  
>Age:<br>Hair:  
>Eyes:<br>Height:  
>Cloths:<br>sleep wear:  
>Weapons:<br>Type of Person:  
>Likes:<br>DisLikes:  
>Other:<br>pet(s):  
>Family:<p>

fill the oc test or just a few if you like

like your could be a mirror,builder,fighter - a werewolf or half enderman, really everything is possible in the world of minecraft ..but not circles

Questions you might have or never thought of asking

will there be a blooper real in a few chapters

My answer: yes because i do to many mistakes

how many chapters will there be

My answer:..i have no idea

will oc's do it with other oc's

My answer:umm that's a good question well say you and your friend(s) gave an oc and ask for doing it..with an oc i'd first ask the owner of the oc and if he or she yes that's ok then but your going to havee to write that chapter and if you need help just ask me...ok that came out wrong..you get the point

Will the chicken from chapter 1 make a come back in a few chapters?  
>My answer:yes..it's training,learning,planing geting stronger<p>

and something you might like call MAILTIME WITH PLAYERS will be the OC's,villains,creepers,endermen sitting down answering your questions from the Reviews or PM'S

and i have other storys to make so if anyone wants to help write..well it would be nice

...GoodAfterNoon Everybody!...

P.S. yes i said after noon i'm switching it up a bit

P.S.P.S. ...GoodNight EveryBody!...


	4. The Hetalia Theory

Hello Minecraft fans,players,perverts and Hetalia fans (cause just about everyone love hetalia...)

[why dosn't anyone want to give an OC for this story..WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!...:( ]

anyway i'm happy that people all over the world since i began this story a little while ago

the countrys

United States

Canada

UK

Australia

Japan

Netherlands

Puerto Rico

New Zealand

Malaysia

Norway

Philippines

the countrys reading my story so far and all theses people reading from around the world well it makes me very happy and any of you can talk to me who knows we might have some things in Camen and be friends later on so nice ya

oh and you all must know that(like i said the last three chapters)help would be nice...but so far no one as halped me...:( ..anyway i have other story i need to write so if anyone wants to help it would be nice ..ya

so...i thoguht Heralia + i'm adding something new call "_**-Chibi Minecraft-**_" when i put up it means everyone and thing turns to a anime chibi verison and i put up **_"-Real Minecraft_**-" everything and one turns back to what every you were imageing before i myself image the animals,people and hand made items as anime like hetalia or like medabots,shin-chan,kekko kamen (you know the 90's kind of anime where the backround looks it was painted and the characters look like they colors were 'dried up' one might say... that one is me) as for the trees,sand,rocks,ect. block like, as in the game

(haha i don't even have the game...haha...unless someone can make me an account...i'm poor)

but first

[**word**]

= time

{**word**}

= added time

(**word**)

= Place

[**word**)

= time and place

word

= reading something

'**word**'

= hearing something

"**word**"

= someone talking

~**word**~

= someone singing

*_**word**_*

= someone's thought

**-Flashback-**

= someone's memberies

**-Flashback Over-**

= the end of a flashback

**-_Chibi Minecrraft_-**

= everything turn anime chibi

**-_Real Minecraft_-**

= everything goesback to what you thought it was before

* * *

><p><strong>[Ch.3 The Hetalia Theory]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Day Time]<strong>

While brent and trip were walking Tripp was haveing a daydream about fighting bears with coconuts while brent makes a boat tp sail away from murder island

"Hey...HEY!" brent yell at to get him out of his imagination

"listen if you and i are here there might be more people if we look we might find them and find out why we're here"

tripp looked like brent was speaking greek"what?..."

brent looked back at him"..what do you mean by what?"

tripp 3inchs away from brents ear"...I Mean WHAT?-"

brent jump back and crovered"-AH that's right in my ear you ass"

"ok i'll make you a deal brent our friendship/trip .../me...'hehe'...to find out where and why were-haha (he's still laughing about the bad joke) anyway it will be 3/4 fun and vacation and 1/4 why we are here/what is life/action thriller movie/slash romance...okay"  
>"what NO-"<p>

tripp looked into the sky and back at brent"0Ooooookay"

"i say No-"

"...brent...brenty...brentman..."

brent put left hand in tripp's (hansome) face"stop it and don't even talk to hand"

tripp stoped and brent his hand away "good now-"

"...okay now i'm done please go on"

"let's think of how we got here"

"~okay~"

"maybe a black hole in space or time travel..um"

tripp tought for a minute"Hey! maybe it's like Hetaila you Know! we could be nations that are humans "

brent couldn't think what to say"nati-what-i don't even...okay i'm sorry what?"

"but if we are i would be North Italy or South Italy and in my nation everyone will be naked and free pizza for all...but not you brent cause your a bummer plus you would be France because like the word ass"

"I AM NOT FRANCE! IF ANYTHING I WOULD BE GERMANY OR RUSSIA! NOT THAT PERVERT FROM THE SHOW"

tripp cocked his left eyebow"oh...and the ass word?"

"OH THAT IS WHY CAUSE YOUR THE ASSHOLE"

"umm..." tripp wondered if...something

**_-Chibi Minecraft-_**

anime chibi tripp looked at anime chibi brent "why... because am the Hero!"

"I Even Didn't Say Anything But No Because Your The Ass...ehhh you the rest"

"fine if i'm america then your england or the way call me ass your maybe france"

"I Said i'm not france Already!"

tripp saw a hole up ahead tripp tried to warn him "Brent look out here's a ho-"

"I don't want to hear it i'm just walking we find someone else that's bett-AHHHH" brent fell into a hole

tripp "...you fell i laugh hahahahahaha...'sigh' hey brent you okay man"

"i'm fine the rocks brook my fall"

"well..judt sit tight i'll be back"

**_-Real Minecraft-_**

**{2 and a half days later ...and Noon Time}**

the lak of food and water made breant start to lose his mind and see (AN:you know...Hetalia)

brent ate the mushrooms off the wall little did he know those were _'magic'_ mushrooms in other words** _they-got-ya-high-babys_ **anyway brent looked at and got a blank face "there's a...polar bear...um..."

looked at brent and cocked his head"Who are you?"

"'sigh'...i am canada..." a minute later a heard footstep upove his head and saw tripp

tripp looked down at brent "Hey Brent I'm Back and tied some Wheat to-"

"Wait You'LL Left ME HERE TWO DAYS YOU ASS WHERE WERE YOU!"

"well...i you see when you fell you droped your minecraft guide a few feet away soooooo when i truned i found your book i read how to bluid things"

**(-FlashBack-)**

"don't worry brent i'll get something to get you out"

tripp saw and picked up brent's minecraft guide

"Don't go anywhere till i come back okay?"

brent just sighed

"okay finally i can build something"

"ok here i'll make a stone Shovel and dig brent out..okay Shovel,Shovel Shovellllllllllllllll...okay here we are" tripp looked up tools and Shovels wood made, gold made, iron,stone made ect.

to make a stone shovel first make a crafting table on page 40 so when to page 40 it said to make 4 wood planks and to make that it said to go to page 39 he when ..again now it said to get wood by hiting it till it becomes into little 1 by 1 inch blocks just tap one once to place it on something and hold it down for 5 seconds to make something with out a craft table and tripp close the book and looked around he saw many trees he just walked up to one on his right and his hand ready then ran and punch the tree it cracked a bit then his hand bleed"... MY HANDDDDD!"...tripp eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out

**{An hour later}**

tripp put his hand under his armpit and looked over the book that said you ownie had to tap things like wood,sand,dirt ect. tripp looked at his hand and closed the book

"'sigh' i'll just some apples and tie some wheat into some rope"

**{One day and eating apples and sleeping...later}**

tripp spend a whole day tieing Wheat into rope

"good now just need to save brent...but first sleep" tripp when in a tree around 8 hours woke up and started walking till he forgot what he was doing but then heard a 'HELLLPPPPPPPPPPPP ME YOU ASS'

"ass..that reminds me of something i have to do...aah i forgot what i had to do!"

"HELLPPPPPPPPPP ME YOU ASS"

"...oh YAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa have to save brent" tripp ran to help brent

**(-Flashback over-)**

"and that's how it happen"

"'sigh' yea whatever just get me out of here "

"ok i'm bringing doen the robe" tripp threw down the robe

brent sighed "finally"

brent garbed the wheat rope and when up but half up the rope broke and tripp fell with him

they both screamed"AHHHHHHHH"

tripp got up "'sigh' at least i landed on something soft"

"ya me... NOW GET OFF!" brent pushed tripp off him and started walking tripp flowed him

tripp thought of his funnist joke to lighten the mood"so"

"i don't want too talk" brent crossed his arms and walked

"well here's your book back" tripp handed brent his minecraft guide

"thanks tripp" brent took back his book and put it in his pocket

..[1 hour later]..

"by the way tripp how did you lose you minecraft book?"

tripp looks down at his leg "...i don't want to talk about it now..." tripp just made a sad face remebering ...'Chicken'

"okay find but we're talkin about it later"

"well let's start walking who's knows we might find someone"

"Who Lives in a Random Hole Trip?"

"..for the time being we're liveing in a random hole"

"..." brent didn't feel to say anything

tripp tried to think of the next move"well i think-"

"Hey! " Brent saw some light in the distance brent ran in hope to meet someone else and had joyful tears in his eyes

"It's A Torch Someone was down here"

"Hey wait for me"

Brent leaped in the air with joy "NO~Ass~hole~! YA"

**...[Night Time]...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Sneak Peek into chapter 4-<em>**

* * *

><p>tripp looked inside the room to see brent sleeping "hey brent dude are you okay"<p>

Brent put his thumb and winked "but i did cause i'm THE HERO?" this time tripp looked at him shocked.. again "you..bastard..that's my thing"

the person woke up and saw brent and tripp "the hel-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE!...!"

brent was shocked and while tripp closed his eyes and waved his left hand "Hi i'm tripp and this shocked guy is brent...anyway now that you know who we are i need to know do have breasts and if so can i tonch them...please...?" and everyone looked at him in shocked brent looked at tripp for what he thought was the last time "you...you ass"

**-Cut Scene-**  
>(unknow person) "YOUR BOTH LIKE ITALY AND GERMANY...or Romano and spain hehe"<br>brent put his head on the wall and sighed "why i'm i with these people"

* * *

><p>i hope you enjoyed the read...if not you well...you read it hehe<p>

and i was thinking if anyone knows how cause for this story i'm planing on makeing a this story into alot of things

well this story on fanfiction

the Comic version for deviantart

**(i do not have a scaner to up load my comic...yet)**

flash videos or episodes for youtube

**(again i...don't have the technology)**

and if someone too help with these things it would be nice i might even make a website

now off toppick the reason i join is because i belive one day maybe a year or even tomorrow it can be as famous as youtube...ect.

oh i'm makeing a hetalia fanfic about a Harem with N. Italy and another hetalia fanfic thats just funny and no sex 'casue people... when the touching yourself in the bathroom,bed,school homeroom when no ones around Whenever or whereever your done mastrubating...you have other stuff to do ..i forgot where i was going with this'...ok then..

p.s. i can't do chapter 4...till someone gives a OC ...hehe...heeehhee...hhahahahaaaha MUWAMAHAHAHAHA!...'sigh'...ahhhhh...well that's it

_**...GoodNight EveryBody!...**_


	5. Zack

hello everyone time for another chapter why you might not ask...i don't know and i might never know you might maybe not me...so to know you might know and i might not know by that...i might know by 60-70% and you might by 80-99.9999999999799999999%

so now that's out of the away time for more story

but first

[**word**]

= time

{**word**}

= added time

(**word**)

= Place

[**word**)

= time and place

word

= reading something

'**word**'

= hearing something

"**word**"

= someone talking

~**word**~

= someone singing

*_**word**_*

= someone's thought

**-Flashback-**

= someone's memberies

**-Flashback Over-**

= the end of a flashback

**-_Chibi Minecrraft_-**

= everything turn anime chibi

**-_Real Minecraft_-**

= everything goesback to what you thought it was before

* * *

><p><strong>[Ch.4: Brent Fell tripp and Zack Laugh HAHAHAHA...'Sigh'...it was alittle funny]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Night Time 10 minute's later]<strong>

**(But it doesn't matter cause the main characters are underground...and can't see the outside LIGHT!...ya)**

After Brent was done leaping and singing throw the air he quiet it down and started walking again and tripp was right beside him in the tunel

Tripp turned to Brent "Hey Brent do you know what's funny"

"Well I might regret but fine what is it"

"Ohh it's a story i heard in school when i your age"

"tripp i'm 13 you look like your 15"

"oh i thought you were 9 or something"

brent stoped for a second"...WHAT!"

tripp put his an inch away from brents face "tell it to my hand brent it's now to the story you see first there was a Female bird house wife and a queen bee that had a thing for _Big-Old-Birds_"

**THE FELLOWING WAS CENSORED FOR WRONGEST...JUST WRONG...VERY..wrong...ehhhe..**

Tripp put down his pointer finger that was in a mushroom that was in his other hand "So That's the story of the Bird and the bee made a bird/bee hybrid to tell the story of how it's parents bread it..."

brent sat there on the rock that was under a torch in shock "tripp...that was just sick...your sick tripp"

Tripp looked away and up the the roof of the tunel with pride "I Regret Nothing!...well mmaybe talking about the rabbits and dinosaurs But Than That Nothing!"

Brent got up and started to wake again "well after hearing that i bet you do"

tripp "why brent...i'm flabbergasted by that Sir!..you've know me for about 2 weeks you should have known this.." again brent just turned his head and wheed back to walking

Booth tripp and brent reach the end of the tunel a saw a wooded door with stone edges around it brent"It's a door..."

tripp put his index finger and thumb to his chin "yes...a nice door indeed"

tripp looke and saw the door was cracked open a bit and looked at brent "Let's go inside and see if we can find something"

"no if it's cracked then there could have been a panic and there might be monsters inside"

Tripp patted berent on the shoulder "Come on Bubby...um ~_there could be mushrooms~_..."

brent looked up at thee smileing tripp and sighed "tripp..."

Said Tripp got a smile _"~yes~"_

"move out of the way" brent pushed tripp out of the way and slowie pushed the door open into the large room it looked like it was someones bed room he took a few steps in the room and sliped and felled down knocking him out

tripp looked inside the room to see brent sleeping "hey brent dude are you okay" after touching him with a WOODEN... stick and no movement tripp just walked away tripp turned his head to the coner of the room and saw a bed with someone..or thing moveing under the sheets he moved closer the front of the bed and moved the sheets he saw something that could ownie say in one word...

"Feet?..." tripp looked at the other side of the bed and saw a blond head of hair

tripp took a step forwed and lighty touched the head just to hear a "UMUMUMUumeheme...eh?"

brent woke up and yelled at him"HEY Don't Touch That Tripp you don't know where it's been!"

Tripp his arms up in defference "Okaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy...you don't have too yell"

A blond Teenage around 15 years of age looked up at the at them in shock

Brent looked at him and waved his hand "_~hello~_"

The Person looke up at brent and and trpp over his bed "the hel-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE!...!"

brent was shocked and while tripp closed his eyes and waved his left hand "Hi i'm tripp and this shocked guy is brent...anyway now that you know who we are i need to know do have breasts and if so can i tonch them...please...?" and everyone looked at him in shocked brent looked at tripp for what he thought was the last time "you...you ass"

the blond guy had a blank look on his face "..I..i don't what too say to that"

"Well join the clun we got jackets"

"i'm...i'm zack..i'm a dude" the know person..now zack reached out his hand

tripp took his hand and shook in "hi and i'm tripp again"

zack looked up at him "I know.."

"so want to leave all your stuff here and come with with on Quest To The Beach For Fun And Or Relaxation" tripp winked and gave a thumb up

Brent slaped him at the back of his head"You Know That's Not Where We're Going!"

tripp rubbed his hit mark "Owww.. Then Where Mr. Yell...y...yelly...yelyelyellyel-"

"Shut Up! We're going find out why we're here and our meaning "

Tripp point his index finger in the air "now agreed to 3/4 of the adventure would be fun,lo-"

brent slaped tripp's finger down "Stop..I Agreed to nothing of the short!"

Zack got up "This is weird, this whole talk has just been weird..i don't feel right going with you two it feels like i'm going be in alot of bad jokes..tripp being annoying and for some reason epic battle moments"

Tripp walked behide zack and patted his back "I know something that'll chance your mine about becomeing friends"

**{1 SUPER Chocolate Cover Friendship speech/lovely musical number + Loveing Poem later}**

_~And That's why the beach iis greaaaatt!~ _tripp finished his song and bowed

zack and brent claped their hands "Wow...that was nice...nice ok i'll come with "

zack had a thought at this *how does he sing like the chocolate rain guy...um well it's good i get some people to talk too*

brent got up and dusted himself off the ground and thought to himself *Again how does he do it umm well at least i have someone other than tripp*

**[Day Time]**

**(That Still Doesn't Matter cause everyone CAN'T SEE THE OUTTSIDE)**

Tripp patted nboth zack and brent on their backs "Glad to hear ear so before we go do you have anything to eat brent's got the munchies and i have a middled case of the munchies"

"YE-" brent stoped when he smelled the scent of _mushrooms..._ and leave to the other side of the room

"yea,yea Brent you know it's true " tripp wave at brent who had just disappeared

zack looked at tripp "Well i have some mushroom soup there should be enough for all of us for a day or two" zack led tripp to a large iron pot the rapped his hand in a

tripp and zack looked in the empty bowl "...where's the soup?"

after zack said that they both heard '_~souuuuupppp is so good~_' tripp and zack looked around and saw

brent put the mushrooms down and fell down"i'm...i'm sorry guys...but i'm triping balls right now"

Zach just look blankie"...There was enough for one for a least four days how did you eat it all so fast?"

Tripp waved a smal empty bowl at him "Yea ...not cool _High-_brent"

zack just looked in shock "No...really i want to know how that soup was made to last me 4 days and you ate it in less in 5 minutes...it's just wow... "

tripp put his index finger and thumb on his chin"ahh the closes think i can remeber snice i got here good question zack Umm-"

Zack looked at tripp shocked "I did't ask that at all what are yo-"

tripp pushed zack out of the way and continued "I Said UMMMM!"

**-FlashBack-**

Tripp walked into a highschool class room wearing a nice black italian buisness suit "i'ma back Bitches i'm here to eat pasta a and do dirty thing to holes in paper"

Unknown guy #433 put down his paper "geez i wish you were nicer..and less wired"

tripp laughed "that'll never hap-" before he could finish a classroom fell and hit his head knocking him out

unknown guy##342 "besides it-"

Unknown person #12,341 that was pantsless "Shut Up i'm to see if he's alright...he's know's where my pants are dame it Tripp,tripp what is they man you can die lanter just give my pants back" said unknown person # 12,241 slaped tripp's face a few times till he tripp's eyes open and when wide

the next second tripp's eyes when wide he just said this"booty..."

known persons 1,234.0000314427430721982179752 said"what"

"Badunkadunks,Bootylicious,junk in the trunk..."

"TRIPP,Tripp ...is that what your talking about" Unknown person 433 pointed to a old woman with a 4 out of 10 ass

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANT PIZZZAZAAZAZA NOW HAHAHA" Tripp screamed and out the window

his best friend looked at the brokein window then looked at tripp takeing his clothes off runnign naked scarying the old women that were feeding the ducks and old men that were playing chest said friend looked back at tripp running farrer away andyelled at him of wordsof hope and peace "GOD SPEED YOU MAGNIFICENT SON OF A BITCH" and so tripp left laveing behide him a trail of scared old people scared for life children and growen men an women ran away in terror..he didn't shave...the weirdest

**-FlashBack Over-**

tripp sigh and ...felt good about it "ahhh..somewhat memories"

brent and zack look at him with blank faces and at the same time both just said "what?"

tripp looked back at them "Uh?"

"you've just stood there looking at my hang in there kitty poster" zack pointed out

brent looked to his right and saw other door at the other side of the room "well now that, that's out of the way let's just go"

zack got a 'sure' and a wave good-bye to his posters his hang in there kitty, a monkey saying i hate mondays and the pac-man vs EVERYTHING and with that they left

b"so i didn't ask before but i'll ask now what's your story zack"

"let's talk about it later short man...it's to painful here" zack grabed his dark-green backpack by the door and walked out

**{1 Hour of walking later}**

zack,tripp and brent made it to there wasn't any more torchs"so this where i stoped exploring hey trip can you hand me a torch and slowie give it to me"

tripp sighed and walked to a torch "fine ahhh..why i have to do to do stuff"

brent got mad...again"well tripp it's Because shut up and do it"

tripp went the grab a torch and moved to face them"..AHHHHHHHH"

zack panic and grabed a rock off the ground turned around "What A Creeper?"

tripp sigh and looked at the two "no i burned my selfe a bit"

zack took the torch away from tripp "i'll take that then"

tripp looked at them both "_~you know~_ YOUR BOTH LIKE ITALY AND GERMANY...or Romano and spain hehe"

brent put his head on the wall and sighed "why i'm i with these people"

after that they walked into the dark tunel with zack in front,brent i the middle and and tripp at the **(...not what you think)** and brent was in hope for a way out, tripp in was hope to get back to a toilet and zack was in hope of peace and love and large black art in the shape of nyan-cats and tripp spoke up "soooo... are we there yet.."

brent look back at tripp annoyed "no and don't ask again"

zack heard a 'ssh' and yelled quiety "both of you be quiet i thin"

too their left they all heard a snake like sound 'sssssshhhhhh' zack moved the torch to the sound

zack,brent and tripp turn around slowie to scream at what they saw "AHHH!"

**...[Noon]...**

**"..."**

**(still underground...NO LIGHT..eh)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sneak Peek into chapter 5-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"It's made out of gold "<p>

tripp hit the rock with the pickaxe twice and it broke "...This Gold is Useless!"

"now,now hold on maybe the shovle might be good"

zack looked "brent the gold hoe-"

"-I Know!"

**-Cut Scene-**

Zack looked at the re-dead skeletons and held his Iron hammer in his hands "oh...the shit just got real.."

**-Cut Scene-**

Tripp "alright this story goes when 3 teens named tripp,brent and zack go into the woods"

Brent "then brent kills tripp and throws his body in the river"

Zack "What with you and the killing today"

**-Cut Scene-**

* * *

><p>and thanks to the new character<p>

comicmaster88 from deviantart .com - Zack

and give an oc,a coment or sent in a PM if you want...yea i think that's it

_**...GoodNight EveryBody!...**_


	6. GREAT NEWS For EveryBody!

Hello everyone i have great news today i'm putting the minecraft: game or life story in many languages so the the people that read those languages can read the minecraft story and there can be characters from all over and don't worry the story will go on :)

and let's see what the characters think about this guy?

_Tripp: ~Ya~ i get to speak with other people in other countries ^_^_

**Brent: Ummm... we're going to be with other characters from other countries cool~ **

Zack: ... i've been here for a few weeks and ...i, i still don't kno what's going no-

_Tripp: -No One knows Zack... just along with it... like i do_

**Brent: tripp can you no-**

_Tripp: -ANYway... i'll be on the screens from minecraft playersall over the world...-ya~-_

_**Rocketman1728: i take it from here fantion characters that aren't real**_

Zack: w...what? :(

_**Rocketman1728: so i'm gonna put up the other languages and if anyone wants to help that'll be nice :) **_

_...GoodNight EveryBody!..._


	7. bonus a dork,a geek and a nerd

hello this is a short of what would happen if tripp, brent and zack a nerd, dork and geek send a day together from breakfast - playing video games... in _~Song!~_

...hehe...'sigh'...enjoy~

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

[breakfast time]

**Brent *~A Dork~***

Zack *~ A Geek~*

_Tripp *~and A Nerd!~*_

_**All three *~go out to breakfast!~***_

"..."

**Brent *The Dork worries his friends ain't goin be paying for the meal and thinks about how to skip on of the restaurant and beat them to it***

Zack *The Geek thinks about how to pay for everyone so no one fights!*

_Tripp *The Nerd hopes the waitress didn't notice he took pictures of her~*_

[lazy time]

**Brent *~A Dork!~***

Zack *~A Geek!~*

_Tripp *~A Nerd!~*_

_**All three *!be lazy in the room together!~***_

Zack *The Geek plays halo online with a 8yr old little ****** **that doesn't shut up*

_Tripp *The Nerd watchs weird __****** **__*_

**Brent *The Dork goes over to see what his friend is watching and goes what the **** man ...i mean really wwhat is that?~***

[lunch time]

**Brent *~A Dork!~***

_Tripp *~A Nerd!~*_

Zack *~A Geek!~*

_**All three *~Go eat lunch~***_

"..."

_**All three *~After!~***_

**Brent *~The Dork stays this time and pays his share!~***

Zack *~The Geek thinks he'll get the chicken salad...because he's on a diet!~*

_Tripp *~And the Nerd sees the waitress' hot sister coming over...and he trys to leave!~*_

[Movie time]

Zack *A Geek~*

_Tripp *A Nerd*_

**Brent *A Dork***

_Tripp *~The Nerd wants to watch a comedy/action/rap battle/ internet memes/porno/horror/love story!~*_

Zack *~The Geek wants to watch an sports or anime movie but isfine with whatever!~*

**Brent *~The Dork wants to The Smosh 2013 Movie!~***

_**All three *~After watching all their movies in one!~***_

_Tripp *~The Nerd thinks watching the sports anime kinda sucked!~*_

Zack *~The Geek thinks the nerd should keep his ideas to himself!~*

**Brent *~The Dork sits back and watches the fight between the Geek and Nerd!~***

[dinner time]

Zack *A Geek wants fish!~*

**Brent *A Dork is in the mood for something meaty!~***

_Tripp *A Nerd wants Pizza!~*_

"..."

_**All three *~After eating***_

_Tripp *~ The Nerd smiles after eating the anchovies and pepperoncini pizza!~*_

**Brent *~The Dork feels sick and thinks something was in the anchovies!~***

Zack *~The Geek smiles as the Dork passes out as payback for skiping out on breakfest!~*

[sleep time]

_Tripp *~The Nerd lays in the net hammock!~*_

Zack *~The Geek lays on the couch and reads his book!~*

**Brent *~The Dork lays on the on the big chair!~***

_**All three *later***_

**Brent *the dork 'Yawn' ZZzzzz***

Zack *the geek 'Yawn' Zzzzaaaa... *

_Tripp *the nerds 'Yawn' haaaa...*_

_**All three wonder *~why did they slept together and was alitttle weird!~***_

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

_Tripp *~Hope you!~*_

**Brent *~Enjoyed the!~***

Zack *~Show!~*

...hehe...well... hope you enjoyed the hetalia joke there and please send a Oc if you want okay ^_^

_...GoodNight EveryBody!..._


	8. FF NEWS!

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors 


	9. campersya :3

Hello once again minecrafians and co another chapter up hahaha...sigh good times...or ok times... ya

but first

[**word**]

= time

{**word**}

= added time

(**word**)

= Place

[**word**)

= time and place

word

= reading something

'**word**'

= hearing something

"**word**"

= someone talking

~**word**~

= someone singing

*_**word**_*

= someone's thought

**-Flashback-**

= someone's memberies

**-Flashback Over-**

= the end of a flashback

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**[Ch.5: I Hate The Beach...but not nude beaches]**

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**Previously**

**NOT**

**On**

**Minecraft: Game or Life**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**-Cut Scene to where Everyones doctors-**

**[ya...]**

Brent came in the head office ()"Tripp I TOLD YOU TO STOP EMPHASIZING WORDS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

"Why acting like MUD PUDDING tody"

Brent put his arms up in anger"LIKE THAT!"

**-Cut Scene to a battle field and everyones soilders-**

Tripp got down one knee and spoke softy "..will you guys be my zombie/enderman/creeper/ect. killers/hunters/just friend partner here...um?"

brent just looked at zack "you see what i have to deal with"

zack closed his eyes and nodded "..i see...i see"

tripp held up his arms seeing there we're ambush by the creepers

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**Now back on the real story**

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**[Night Time]**

**(and still under THE GROUND)**

zack,tripp and brent screaming "AAHHHHHHH"

Zack grabed more rocks and threw the at the green monster "BENT, TRIPP RUN"

brent scream like alittle girl then ran and tripp scream like a cool black guy and and ran both scream "Nice Meeting you Zack! BYE"

Zack turned around and ran after them "Hey Don't Leave me behide"

brent turned back and yelled "We Thank You For Your Help"

tripp turns while running and air tips his hat "Nice Meeting you~!"

zack freak and as the green monster came up 7 blocks away and 'ssshhhh' zack turned around and saw the monster glowing and a bunch of new re-dead skeletons and and pulled out and held his Iron hammer in his hands "ohh...shit just got real..."

tripp and brent stop running as they heard a 'sssshsh AHHHhhhh' and arrows flying, they turn around hear a explodtion with dust flying everywhere and cover their faces with their arms once they hear the last rock fall over and lower them as the dust quicky cleard and zack standing there with in aww with dust and a iron hammar with many cracks into it's iron and wood zack panted alittle "well...that's new..." he turn and saw tripp and brent behide him and spoke "...well thanks for the help..." tripp just shug and brent pointed and tripp and said "it was his idea~!"

tripp moved his head to the right alittle when he saw moonlight and point his right hand behide zack while their we're talkling zack and brent turned and saw the new hole with flowing bones and arrow tripp, bent and zack slowie turned around and saw trees and moutians neer all neer a beach as well brent cried alittle in happiness and zack just sigh and walked out of the cave while brent ran out with him but also grab four small square like arrows then hold them in his left hand and ran after zack, tripp just stood there with a blank look and slowie came out of cave too go to brent and zack

zack and brent stood in the woods looking up seeing the full square moon tripp looked at them looking at the sky he looked up at the great square moon and spoke softy "soo... square...ie...ok we done here.."

zack and brent came out of their stair and looked at tripp zack spoke "oh yea you wanted be to take you two somewhere or something"

brent twitch an eyeboow "That's Right Your coming with us too find more people and the anwser too why we're here!"

tripp smiled and went over a put his left arm atound zack "And~ have fun~ right~ "

zack turned his head to tripp and smiled "well that sounds nice"

brent heard a wolf's holw and moved to tripp and zack "yea.. now can we make a fire or something"

zack took out some stone and looked at tripp and brent then turned and walked too a large and sat under it and looked around for good seats and smiled "ok we'll rest here tonight and in the morning we'll find people tripp you get wood from the peacefull forest and brent go get coal from the evil monster filled cave okay new buddies?~"

tripp smiled and ran into the beautiful woods "Yea~!"

brent looked over at the cave hole around 500 yards away and started walking"...fine..."

**{10 mins. later}**

Brent was wandering around walking back too tripp and zack, only to find a group of wolves, which being the dork he is, hits one ...and the wolf shit goes down...ya~

and runs like hell. He then leads them back to the group, in which they decide to kill Brent, who goes CoD style and try to snap there necks, only successing in pushing one off. He then plays dead, only to get bite. The wolves decided to troll brent and left for 5 minutes. zack and tripp turn to alittle to the left and saw bent on the ground

zack spoke at this "he is not a happy camper is he?" he went over and draged bent back too the the camp fire and turn alittle too the left and saw the fire going out 

tripp took the weat rope from from his pocket and threw it on the fire

**[once that happen 15min. later tripp, zack and bent were on there backs looking at the square stars ...ya~]**

tripp tought and spoke "you guys know i've wanted a upsided down jet pack"

it took a few minutes for zack too"what?"

bent did the ownie thing he said With out **THINKING** "that won't even work"

tripp's eye lids half closed and spoke "nonononononono...now think about it, it will be like falling backawrds"

zack breathe in the think air "that's... awesome..."

**{2 more hours of looking at their hands and wonder why they have them in the first place and now talking...about stuff~}**

Tripp "alright this story goes when 3 teens named tripp,brent and zack go into the woods"

Brent "then brent kills tripp and throws his body in the river"

Zack got up off the ground and looked at the two"What with you and the killing today"

"yaaa bent it's nothing like you were attack my wolfs or something?~" tripp spoke like a cheeky monkey

bent quicky got up and push zack forward "Whatever Zack-Person just take us too the dame beach" zach hoped and started walking with a grin on his face as they we're walking he saw some weat on by a small pond and quicky took some and hide it in his pocket

**[dawn]**

**{plus one hour later}**

(walking along side a beach..ya~)

zack and bent sigh and looked at eachother and bent spoke"so what doo we do now"

zack shug his shoudlers "i guess we wait for tripp too come back"

tripp held up a chest open it and throw the chest down and took out a gold pickaxe

tripp scream and waved it around "It's made out of gold "

tripp hit the rock with the pickaxe twice and it broke "...This Gold is Useless!"

bent smiled and grab a gold shovle"now,now hold on maybe the shovle might be good"

bent digged 3 dirt blocks ...then it broke zack looked "brent the gold hoe-"

bent scream as if he heard it many times before "-I Know!"

tripp grin and rembered last night

**-FlashBack-**

Zack looked at the re-dead skeletons and held his Iron hammer in his hands "oh...the shit just got real.."

**-FlashBack End-**

tripp pointed alittle too the left 30 feet away"also i found three small boats over there we can use them~ i think...ya~"

bent smiled and ran over too the a wooded boat "Haha! Done ... Let's GO Bye ZACK BYE TRIPP HAHA!"

tripp only heard him say bye zack and he turned too him "well i wish you can come zack but bent would be a lame idoit without an idoit friend around him too make him look smart so bye~!~" tripp ran off and started too push his boat into the water

zack sigh and started too walk into the woods and came to their fire place and found abit of tripp's weat rope he unziped his bag and put it in as he slowie walked back too the cave he thought _*well that was something... more annoying...what?... note too seft not smoke rope...umm i wonder whats going on with tripp and that mean guy brent are gone now time to be alone again...alone the...loness*_

Zack stoped quick and grabed his head "OH SHIT THE LONESS I CAN'T TAKE IT!~"

zack just fliped his shit and began running a mile + 3/4 in 10mins catching up with no time too stop he ran and unzipped bag and grabed the weat rope and rezipped his back while runing his a fist size spiked rock in the grass while running he bent down just in time to grab it and tied the end of the rope with the rock very soon later he was at the beach and saw tripp and bent were just 50ft in the seas next too eachother he pushed the last boat in the water andthrew the rope with rock in the boat and pushed it into the water he jumped in and took off his backpack and used it as a paddle and stroke 30 feet and grabed the rope and threw the spiked rock at bents boat and pulled the rope hard pulling them together zack panted for a few minutes before speaking "i 'pants'...i think i'll stay with you guys if it's no big deal~"

tripp putt his hands in the air and yelled "YAaaa Zacks Coming along butnotthedirtyway Ride!~"

**{after 30mins of trying too stay together on the sea large strom comes around)**

All Three "Why!"

Tripp stoped for a minute"...hey brent, zack ...we're on some boats anndddddd-"

Brent "please don't this is not the time theres a storm coming, were in small crapy boat and just need to THINK..."

Zack looked up and sang"but it's goin fast anddddddd"

Brent "really you too...well if you can't beat them join them"

Brent "'i got two annoying people ********** "

Zack "dude...no cruseing"

Tripp "yeah the clean version guy"

the next second loud thuddar hit and the three minecraftians fliped their shit seeing the large wave coming right at them

**...[Day Time]...**

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

_-Sneak Peek Into chapter 6-_

brent walked on the beach and saw someone

**-Cut Scene-**

brent sunggle away abit from the blue hair girl "...i do like to snuggle"

unknown person "are your friends tripp and zack cute~?"

brent sigh and thought "... no..."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

in the funny words of mr. tobuscus i stop the chapter thanks for reading :) click next to read the next chapter bless your face if you sheeze in this story bless you 'boop!'

haha...'sigh' anyway i need three more minecraft OC's i have something cool plan for the story and no it's not a 6 way preverts if you want that then make a fanfiction of my fanfiction ...you can do i won't be mad at all i'll be very honnor if someone really did that and femslash with a character for a pairing too i'd just like you too say it you got the fanfiction pairing idea from my fanfiction but no ripping off my story and send me a link too your preverted verison of my story now go write it with my blessing... now that's of way send in those badass, funny, hot chick charaters readers ...i already have two so...

also...help with me there okay~?~!~...ya~

_...GoodNight EveryBody!..._


	10. hehe 3

Update A/N: Hello minecraft lovers and fanfictions lovers as you may or may not know it my name is rocketman1728 first before have this talk i'd like too say tat minecraft: game or life will be going on and that maybe soon in a few mouths a flash anime/cartoon show on youtube but don't worry it will go on *moves closer too the sceen* i'll make sure theres more chapters~ *moves back and sits* now about characters well i should have said what i'm looking for like pet wolf(s), people saying their parents are insane, evil ect. , ones that thinktheir smarter than everyone with there dark past. i can only handle one character like this in my stories and also the people help-... there is no one helping me write so it takes me a while too write and i have the new three characters from Francey-pants98, PyroPotter and badassdragon

also we seem too have a problem for you people too talk with me so i made a few sites other people may have so we can talk with eachother~ that willl be at the bottom of this page~

**(sites)**

youtube .com: rocketman1728

tumblr .com: rocketman1728

yourfanfiction .com: rocketman1728

deviantart .com: rocketman1728

writing .com: rocketman1728

[side note some other sites i belong too i can't say~.. because umm~ .. *blushes alittle~*]

**(downloads)**

pesterchum: pizzaLover

skype: rocketman1728

p.s. people i would like it verymuch if you'd help .. the people that give me their characters mostie~

_GoodNight EveryBody~!~_


	11. Chapter 7 yay

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ~ i'mma back~

it's been a bitch of a long time since i came back here~

p.s. you know what the oc's look like the reviews plus i'll coby paste them at the bottom of the page~

p.s.p.s give your ocs and since i jsut put in all the ones that gave them you might get your in

* * *

><p>but first<p>

[word]

= time

{word}

= added time

(word)

= Place

[word)

= time and place

word

= reading something

'word'

= hearing something

"word"

= someone talking

~word~

= someone singing

*word*

= someone's thought

-Flashback-

= someone's memberies

-Flashback Over-

= the end of a flashback

-Chibi Minecrraft-

= everything turn anime chibi

-Real Minecraft-

= everything goesback to what you thought it was before

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Ch.6 what happen after being lazy~]<strong>_

* * *

><p>During the three travelers ride and the giant storm coming right in front of them to most likely kill them. So this is the few moments before that.<p>

*trip turned his head to brent platting his boat to brent's while zack just stared at the storm with his mouth wide open "hey, hey brent look at that" he points to the wet clouds. brent looked at him and punched his boat abit to keep trip back "first please don't touch my boat seco-" he turned to the storm "s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s" trip leaned up and poked brents shoulder touching him "it's a storm brent a s-s-s-sexy strom" zack's boat bumped into the both of them sta

**{2 Minecraft years later}**

tripp yawned opening his eyes and turning his head looking out the window into the tall buildings to the little villages under and on the rooftops of them. He lean placed his feet on the ground and got up moving his arms around working his muscles and walking to his chest opening it having a large screen pop up and looking through on what he had and smiled grabbing a 2 buckets, a pork chop and his new iron axe. Walking through his wood and stone home and stopping by his itemfame holding his first axe but it was so weak and cracked now he couldn't use it. So he walked to the side door passing a very good looking slightly sexy woman named of shadow wearing her normal navy booty shorts and black shirt sitting outside drinking a bucket of milk like right out of the bucket. switch is okay since we all do it

tripp "hey shadow morning~"

shadow waving her left hand at him "hi tripp you coming to the 1.3 year party of this place" that's what she said but all trip heard was "bluh bluh sexy awesoem trip party bluh will twerk that trip ass for you buddies bluh~?~"

trip stopped walking and stared at her almost looking into her very soul touching the deepest and most love and hate part inside her * yep~* and he continued walking down the cobblestone road looking at some of the other common town folk taking the roller coaster on the sides of the buildings he also saw was a man mooning the sun now trip could tell who's ass this was from anyone.

That bare booty belonged too

**(to where zane & trey are)**

trey a jock character that can be very annoying pressed his ass on the window at the sun while zane the somewhat nice vegeta looking fellow faced palmed. "trey your drunk and a idiot please do to bed"

now here is trey rubbing his booty at the sun "but the moon is out!". "no that's just your ass and your assho-" "my assssssssssss!" after that word trey fell forward on this face in the wool floor drooling and wiggling around. zane grabbed him by his wrists dragging him and throwing his drunken body on andrew's crafting table "there now stay" zane walked back from him shaking his head and looked up at andrew who was shocked looking at trey and back at zane having the face like D: "what the squid man!"

zane looked at him and back to trey "i know how you love your table but i needed to place him somewhere" his eyes stared out the window looking at a cloud

andrew "he's drooling on my table... i love that table zane i was planing on taking that on my minding adventure. witch was gonna be cool and awesome cause i'll get the diamonds and and get a hot emo girl date for that fair thing" he frowned and and looking at trey taking his iron sword tightign the grip in his hand looking at him.

zane ;looked at andrew and patting his cheek "pat pat pat pat"

andrew blushed slightly and stepping back and his left eye twitching abit and he goes into the elevator and clicking the button going down but as the elevator closet he throw a gravel block at trey causing him to fall off the beautiful table

**(let us go to Sasha,emily and hunter... maybe steal~ in the next building over)**

sasha the smexy strong woman who need no man in her life to take change she sweated abit doing a round of 83 push ups while that other girl named emily witch was sitting on the comfy wood couch looking at sasha but now emily's breasts size was unknown from her creeper hoodie the slightly odder part was that sasha beat up a creeper and took it's skin and turning it insid a hoodie with wool because sasha is a sexy team boss badass~. So that might be the reason ms emily looking at sasha's sweaty chest

So this hunter he was staying under the two woman way wway under them in his basement leading into endless caves and unseen ideas and ores yet to be found and hunter was picking at the same hole for a week now so deep underground

**(to where shade was to lighted up the hunter mood)**

there was shade nothing was much said about shade he was just there sitting at the edge of the shortest building in the city area staring at the sun raise and and grabbing the end of his diamond pix nibbling on it with his big eyes if you look at him you'd think so freaking cute.

**(let's go see the emo girl and pp~)**

there she was Mekayla one of the newest girls around these she stared at the sheep and yes this day was stare day when most of the people just stare at things she was looking at the sheep baa and raises her bow and the next second or so she had a couple blocks of white, brown and black wool "i guess i could make a blanket or something"

while this happen potter was just relaxing fishing with his rod in the water by the sheep and all and wondering thinking back to when he was first born and all well till he woke up that is~

**(now the to check on zack and brent witch are in the tree house and k.i.s.s.i.n.g.i.n.g. everywhere... maybe maybe not~)**

zack signed and leaning on brents shoulder "brent i am having the yoai for you"

brent stared into zack's anime eyes "oh zack i feel the yoais for you too"

while this happen a character named wolf stared at the two and their heart cracked as he/she stared and whispered "mt... kororo..."

**(heheheh~ nah i shouldered go on like that~)**

So zack and brent were there waiting for trip at the gate of their buildings and village love child home town the bavlcht that is what it was called~okay so boom you got your zack here holding the leaver to the fence gate and brent holding onto some tiny dirt blocks and a bucket a lava looking ahead seeing trip looking and touching a little flower and walking to his two buddies at the gate placing a flower in front of them both smiling all kindly and signing happily " i got us flowers cause this idea is gonna kill us all~" trip turned looking at the short drawf person standing ontop of the gate "bye ayo~"

* * *

><p>Sneak peak into chapter 7~<p>

_we're moving to the nether we're moving to the nether we're moving tooooooOOOOOOooooooooooo~ the nether~_

* * *

><p>AU: for those of you that stuck with me this long thanks~ also i'mma working on a comic of this on the tumblrs and all hehehe~<p>

also all of you that gave oc i thought eh and if you wanna talk to me and we'll together as the new light of hope make chapter flash backs for your character~

also thanks for the kinda supporters and if you wanna help me do better tell my minecraft story around that'll be sweet~

**READ~!~**

also p.s. to all of you it takes awhile to make a chapter and no one helps me and it's nyeh~ ;3; also for mods you should all know you can use other items from other mods like pokemon, animal bikes, light sabers or homestuck things even like sexy woman or men that are half creeper or something i don't mind~ cause anything you can do in minecraft~ so idk a drawing of your character minecraft character might be good for me and all for the upcoming coming oh yea oh yea a minecraft of this is comic on my tumblr~ gonna work on i~

now the characters~

p.s.p.s. i know the plot and how theDeaths-shades 2/25/13 . chapter 10

Name:wolf  
>Age:14<br>Hair:black  
>Eyes:gold<br>Height:6'1  
>Cloths:jeans,white tee,black leather jacket<br>sleep wear:blue jeans  
>Weapons:diamond tipped arrows,bow,glass sword<br>Type of Person:silent shady  
>Likes:swords wolves<br>DisLikes:chickens creepers  
>Other:<br>pet(s):Wolf  
>Family:none<p>

Dracowolf 2/25/13 . chapter 10

Age:14  
>Hight:6'1<br>Weapon:diamond axe  
>Sex:male<br>Name:shade

Andrew 2/24/13 . chapter 1

Name: Andrew  
>Age: 13<br>Hair: Longish, Brown, Plain style  
>Eyes: Brown<br>Height: Uhh Shortish?  
>Sex: Male<br>Type of person: Nice  
>Clothes:Dark clothing<br>Weapon: Iron Sword  
>Most used Item: Crafting table<p>

TwistedpawOfShadowclan 2/24/13 . chapter 1

Im submitting a character... So yeah... And good chapter.

Name: Mekayla  
>Age: 14<br>Hair: Black with long redish side-bangs  
>Eyes: Brown<br>Height: 5' 7''  
>Sex: Female<br>Type of Person: Loner, often scares people without trying.  
>Clothes: Black tank-top with a long-sleeved see-through red top over that and dark red(blood red) skinny jeans.<p>

PJ's: shorts and a baggy long-sleeved t-shirt  
>Other: She where thick rimmed black glasses, braclets cover a quarter of her arm.<br>Weapon: Bow and arrows  
>Most Use Item: pickaxe<br>Other, other: If you can take this, she's kinda emo from other peoples point of view, and she cuts herself, thats why she wheres so many bracelets, to hide it.

emily 2/13/13 . chapter 1

name: emily

hair color: black long hair

cloths: creeper hoody half way ziped,bra,skirt,panties,

what shes like lonly friendly

Lightning257 11/26/12 . chapter 1

Name: zane

Age: 16

Hair: spiky black hair with white line going through the middle

Backround: ?

Eyes: black

Height: 6'4

Sex: male

Type of person: sarcastic when given a chance, tough, knows how to fight, will protect friends, calm, funny and helpful

Cloths: white shirt with black stripped button up short sleeved shirt over it, blue jeans and black sneakers

Sleepwear: white t-shirt with no sleeve, black boxers and white socks

Other: none

Weapons: iron sword and bow

Most used item: water, milk and tomatoes

Guest 9/23/12 . chapter 1

ayo heres a OC for u  
>name:bane<br>age:  
>height: 4 feet<br>weight:180 lb  
>clothes:chain mail<br>wepons: golden warhamer  
>favorit item: diamond pickaxe<br>other: dwarf, short temper(has a tendency to bash peoples skulls open)

Decepticon Skywhip 9/22/12 . chapter 9

Ohmygawd, my mind hurts from the stupidity...

Here's and OCC to help you idiots out...

Name: Sasha

Age: 16

Height: 5'10

weight: 130lbs

Hair: Curly Bark Brown

Back round: WTF!?

Sex: Female

Type of person: The one who can take the leadership rules if needed, tom-boy, and will not hesitate knocking you the hell out. Is actually a broken girl on the inside. Found minecraft because it was a haven from her fake world.

Cloths: Creeper-skin shirt (loose) and Blue shorts down to knees. Board-shoes and a charm-necklace

Other: Silver eyes, scar across cheek, and hates when someone calls her a lesbian. Calling her that results in DEATH

Measurements(for girls ...or not): 34B cup (HA)

Weapons: Recurve bow

fav or mosted use items: a small iron dagger

BadAssDragon 8/12/12 . chapter 1

Ah! Forgot her hair color! I think... if I did, it's black.

BadAssDragon 8/12/12 . chapter 9

Hey, heres a character if you need more.  
>Name: Shadow<br>Age: 14  
>Height: 5'4<br>Weight: Not fat, not to skinny.  
>Hair: Pure black<br>Eyes: Blue  
>Sex: Female<br>Type of Person: Good  
>Cloths: Blue shorts so dark, they look blue, black tee-shirt.<br>Sleepwear: Blue tanktop, black silk pantes(lol)  
>Other: If ever caught without clothing, you can see the full length of her tattos. A blue and silver dragon with the're tails entwined with her legs, going up, heads looking like they end up on top of her breasts, and hand between them. On her arems is a tato of a green snake curling around her arms, starting on her left, tail ending on her right. Part of it behind her neck. On her back is a wolf, left side silver, right side black.<br>Wepon: Bow and arrows, stone sword.  
>Most used item: Bow and arrows.<br>Measurments: Idk what order there supposed to be in. So, shes a 32 C, her waist is... I don't acually know what measurments are. Her measurments are sexy. How bout that?  
>Background: Her mom died when she was 4, and was left as a slave to her drunk father. Abused, and tortued, she found refuge in one game... Minecraft. She knew of the dangers in the game, but always thought it was better than her life then. One day, she found herself from scrubbing the floors to her most wanted world, only remembering that she felt pain where she used to be.<br>Please use my character. She may not look nice, but she is.

HailShadow 7/6/12 . chapter 2

Hunter  
>13<br>Short over eyes dark brown hair  
>Blue eyes<br>5'2  
>Wears all day: black hooded sweatshirt<br>Sleep wear: dark blue sweatpants  
>Bow and arrow<br>Likes to avoid PeoPle but likes to tag along with people  
>Type: dark<br>Hates sun  
>Pets: wolf<br>Family: none

he who never logs in 6/5/12 . chapter 3

name: trey

age: 14

hair: black

eyes: brown

skin: light brown

height: 6'4

cloths: black shorts, white shirg, and gloves

weapon: irorn sword, flint and steel, and tnt

sleepwear: notnhing

perspnality: cool horny funny bastard

likes: sex vagina war fire weed dirty jokes

dislikes: gays cowards police mixec people

pet: spider (hese a spider jocky)

PyroPotter 5/20/12 . chapter 1

Name:PyroPotter

Age: 20

Height: 5'10

Weight: 90lbs

Hair: Short Black

Background:

Sex: Male

Type of person: ( nice,bad or creepy kind of person like that)

Cloths: Blue and green swirl patterns

Other: (like glasses,tattoos,hats, hair color): Glasses, Moustache, Black hair

Measurements(for girls ...or not): [why because i'm a pervert...now a mean pervert a kind pervert if you don't know what a kind pervert is pm me...we'll chat..."sigh" aaaaa...good day]

Weapons: Bow and Arrow

fav or mosted use items: Infinity Power IV Bow

story ends and you shall not know till the end muwhahahahahhaha~

p.s.p.s.p.s if you do not give a genter then i shall make them a male, female or futa yes~

_goodnight everybody~_


End file.
